


Female Orc x Chubby Female Reader

by LesbianMonsterLover



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Useless Lesbians, baker reader, blacksmith orc, lesbian love, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianMonsterLover/pseuds/LesbianMonsterLover
Summary: You've had a crush on the hot, buff orc who works across the street from you for so long.  But she'd never notice you, right?





	Female Orc x Chubby Female Reader

It seems to be a known fact of the universe that opposites attract, especially in relationships. When people are too similar, arguments and butting heads is an inevitability. Compatible differences, when two people can hold each other up in areas where they’re weakest, make for stronger relationships. That’s what you’ve always believed, which might be why you’ve been harboring a crush on the gorgeous orc from the forge across from your little bakery. Blowing an uncooperative strand of hair from your face that had managed to loose itself from the plait you’ve pulled it into, you get back to the fine work of decorating the special order of cookies for an orc child’s birthday. While many orcs had long ago left behind their isolated strongholds to join the towns and cities that were growing larger as peace was brokered between neighboring nations and states, there were still heavy ties to orcish culture and tradition especially in children. The cookies were little weapons, lightly flavored with cinnamon, and coated with a hard drying royal icing piped to make them look realistic. 

A few hours later you had just pulled the last iced cookie off of the drying rack to go into the neatly packed box and were greeted with a treat when you looked up. Rhol had just stepped out of the forge for a long midday break, it was too hot at this time of day and year to work the forge, so a long lunch was in order. You tried to be discreet, watching her stretch her broad and muscular form, moss green skin smudged here and there with soot. This was your favorite time of day, as she strips off her heavy apron and hangs it by the door you’re greeted with the mouthwatering sight of her hard stomach, defined abs leading up to the tight leather wrap of her binder. You wondered briefly what it might be like to feel comfortable walking around in something like that, your hand self consciously rubbing at the soft curve of your belly before you turn the motion into brushing powdered sugar off of the fabric as Rhol begins to walk over to your shop. 

She would always buy something sweet from you at lunch, every day without fail before heading elsewhere to have her meal, likely with family or a lover. But still, you cherished every little moment you could get with the blacksmith. The little bell over the door of your shop rings, and you’re already behind the counter with a smile on your face, haloed by wisps of hair loose from the heat and humidity of the kitchen behind you. Rhol gives you a devastating smile, the silver rings on her tusks glinting in the light of your shop. “Afternoon pretty baker.” 

The light hue that suffuses your cheeks makes her smile widen, but you try not to read too much into it. After all, Rhol flirts like this with you often, but never seems to take it any further. You never even see her up close outside of these daily interactions in your shop. “G-good afternoon Rhol.” Your smile is a little shy, and you try not to linger on your awkward stumble. Gods she is just too beautiful for you to keep it together. “What can I get for you today?” 

“My Ma said I had to pick up an order for my little brother’s party.” You smile widely and perk up, gesturing for her to wait a moment while you head into the back to grab the stack of boxes. You walk back out, unable to see over the stack and thankful that you know the layout of the store by heart. Placing them gingerly on the table you slide the boxes forward and open them so that she can see the state of the cookies before leaving with them.   
“I hope you like them.” You sound a little too eager you think, but Rhol just gives you another grin and pops one into her mouth, humming happily and licking a crumb off of her plump lower lip. She gives you a wink that makes your cheeks heat again and you giggle shyly despite yourself.

“Fabulous as I knew they would be. I had to be sure though, test the quality and all that.” You giggle again and it seems like she contemplates for a moment before looking down at you with warm eyes. “I’m glad I told my Ma to order from you.” You stare up at her wide eyed, wondering why in the world she would ask her mother to order from you of all people. “I was wondering, it seems like my flirting doesn’t get me anywhere…” she rubs the back of her neck, her green cheeks darkening, “but you always blush so prettily, and I see you sometimes looking at me from behind your counter...” your blush flares down your neck, busted, “would you accompany me to my family’s party this evening?” 

You gape up at her, eyes sparkling. She worries for a moment that you’re going to refuse, but the awed look you’re giving her makes her chuckle, you aren’t going to refuse her, you’re just temporarily a little broken by her invitation. “Yes!” You nod frantically before clearing your throat and trying desperately to compose yourself. “I mean, yes, that would be lovely.” You give her a soft smile, still blushing, and hesitantly reach over to place your hand atop hers on the counter. She’s too tall for you to lean forward and kiss her cheek, well over seven feet, so you settle for giving her hand an affectionate squeeze. 

Rhol smiles down at you, not her usual flirtatious grin but something more tender and affectionate. She turns her hand beneath yours, trailing a calloused finger along the inside of your wrist as your hand rests in her huge palm. Her free hand reaches up to cup your chin, smoothing her thumb along your plump cheek. Leaning into her touch unconsciously you revel in the feeling of the rough pads of her fingers on your soft skin. You blink slowly, looking up at her and noting the slightly blown pupils of her bright yellow eyes. “You’re so soft…”

Your answering giggle makes her blush and smile sheepishly, pulling back and taking the boxes. “I won’t be coming back to the forge today, but I will meet you here and accompany you to my family’s farm this evening.” You give her another bashful smile, nodding and letting her know how much you’re looking forward to it. “‘Till then, pretty baker.” She leaves you there for the rest of the day with a permanent dreamy look. 

An hour earlier than normal, after a slow afternoon with no customers for the past two hours, you close up shop. Your house is detached from the bakery, but on the same plot of land. You wash up, thankful for the dwarven plumbing reaching to this part of the city, and stand in front of your wardrobe. You didn’t have too much in the way of party clothes, but you wanted to make a good impression, so you pick a flattering dress whose color pairs enticingly with your skin tone, a slightly lower neckline than you were used to sporting would give Rhol an eyeful of your plush cleavage, you hoped she would like it. Your hair is loose for once, and you use a bit of lavender oil you save for such occasions to make it lustrous. You walk out to wait by the shop and note Rhol already standing there, looking a little nervous at the dark interior. You call out to her.  
She turns to greet you and goes slack-jawed when she lays eyes on you. She’s dressed as she was earlier, although the leather of this outfit looks new, instead of covered in soot and a few scorch marks, and her skin is clean. She holds out a hand and you take it, allowing her to pull you in and place her other hand at your waist. “You always look pretty, my little baker, but this…” she trails off, the hand at your waist squeezing your plush flesh, letting her fingers sink into you “you look positively ravishing.” The low timbre of her voice at the end makes you shiver, gasping softly. Rhol gives you a predatory smile, leaning down towards you, and you melt against her as she kisses you. 

It’s soft and tender, but still somehow possessive, and you love it. The gentle pressure of her tusks against your cheeks, her tongue just swiping at your parted lips and gently caressing your own. Your hands move to tangle into her long braided locks, her beads clinking against one another as your fingers card through her mane. She gives a satisfied growl as she pulls away from you, staring down at your slightly swollen lips, your blown pupils. “I have wanted to do that for so long.” Her voice is husky, and the admission makes you giggle and lean forward, nuzzling your head into her shoulder.

“Me too.” Your shy answering voice makes her laugh and scoop you up, beginning the walk to the party. You squeak, worried that you’re too heavy for her, but the effortless way she’s got you cradled in her arms is also comforting. “I-I can walk you know, Rhol! I don’t want you to tire yourself out before we even get there.” She laughs harder this time, tossing you up slightly and catching you without struggle. 

“You weigh nothing to me, pretty baker, and you can’t blame me that I quite like the feeling of your soft body in my arms. And besides…” she dips her head slightly to meet your lips in another kiss, pausing along the side of the road. Your hands smooth up her muscled neck and she hums against your lips before pulling back “I couldn’t do that if you were all the way down there.” You giggle and give her shoulder an indignant swat, you knew this was the start of something wonderful...

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested follow me on Tumblr under the same name! 
> 
> xoxo my loves


End file.
